


For Your Entertainment

by MacBeka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Beard Burn, Begging, Blowjobs, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Long Hair, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Masochism, Mild CBT, Mild Cock and Ball Torture, Minimal Preparation, Oral Sex, PWP, Painful Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, bratty bottom, non inquisitor oc, power orgasm, rope burn, rope play, self facials, slight power bottom, slut shaming as a kink because yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Alternative title: Assa is a whoreAssa just wanted to get wrecked before he comes. The Iron Bull is more than happy to oblige





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> So. Um. This. I was bored? I think I tagged everything but I wrote out all the tags then my internet broke so idk if I missed anything when I did it again. Let me know if there's tags missing! 
> 
> I downloaded Wicked Whims for Sims 4 (10/10 would recommend) and I've spent months watching my baby boy get banged by everyone he can find so I needed to write something. 
> 
> Assa reference in-game and Sims 4 [here](http://imgur.com/a/hNdqY)
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from the song of the same name by Adam Lambert.

The Inquisitor was almost renowned for bringing strays back to Skyhold. There weren't many people in the keep who had a bad word to say about their Herald and those who did were quickly silenced one way or another. Many of Skyhold's inhabitants had the Inquisitor to thank for their continued existence. One of those was Assa.

The mage had been found rather worse for wear after an encounter with some 'Templars' that he'd be running from for months. Who knew there were still people who considered themselves Templars despite the fact the order had been disbanded and many of them had allied with Corypheus.

Assa had been tight-lipped about his history and remained so, but the Inquisitor had never bothered him about it. There were thieves and murderers who had received a second chance in the Inquisition so while many were curious, Assa was under no obligation to share and that was fine by him. He was content for people to know he was a mage from Ferelden and keep guessing at the rest.

A sudden tug to his hair brought Assa back to the present and he clenched his jaw tightly so as not to release the soft whimper that pressed against his lips.

"Where did you go?" Bull's rough voice purred against his ear.

"Somewhere my lover was actually touching me," Assa snarked back easily, grinning slightly.

Bull laughed softly and tightened his grip in Assa's long hair, wrapping it around his fist to pull at Assa's scalp.

"You're pretty hot when you get bratty."

"It's the red hair really, isn't it?"

"It helps," Bull said with a wide grin that Assa felt against his throat.

Kneeling on Bull’s bed naked with his knees spread wide, Assa couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. They hadn’t even done anything but when Bull had asked if Assa wanted to head upstairs to his tavern room, there had been a look in his eye that said it wouldn’t be an easy night. But, fuck, it would be a good one.

To get his attention back this time, Bull grabbed hold of Assa’s balls and squeezed hard while he pulled at his hair. There was no holding back the desperate cry of surprise this time and Assa’s grabbed at Bull’s wrist. To push him away or pull him closer, he wasn’t sure.

“Bull, please,” Assa whimpered softly, dragging in a shaky breath as his already half-hard cock twitched.

“You’re such a little whore, princess, look at you. Look at your pretty little dick jumping for attention,” Bull said, his purr more of a growl this time and it made Assa arch back against him.

“ _Bull_ ,” Assa whined, tightening his grip on Bull’s thick wrist. He was definitely more than half hard now.

“Shut up. Shall I gag you? It’d be a shame, I do love listening to your begging. I think I’ll leave you for now though. See if we can get Cabot to come up and tell us to shut the fuck up.”

Assa’s little laugh was strained with need as he dropped his head back to rest it on Bull’s shoulder. “You pay him too much for that.”

“Hey, a man’s gotta have goals,” Bull grinned before Assa felt lips press against his throat, accompanied by the rough scratch of stubble.

“Is that at the top of your bucket list? Get kicked out of a tavern for making partner scream too loudly?”

“Why not? As good a goal as any to have. Dorian would agree with me.”

“Dorian’s only loud when he has a point to prove.”

“Doesn't mean it isn’t hot,” Bull laughed before he pulled away entirely, leaving Assa to sway slightly before he caught himself. “I’ve got to decide how I want you.”

Bull’s weight lifted from the bed and Assa turned to watch what he was doing. By now, he was well acquainted with almost everything in Bull’s collection and they’d made thorough use of it during the time they’d been messing around. The rope that Bull pulled out was black and coarse. It left rope burns almost as soon as it had been tied and Assa loved it.

“I love this rope on you. The black looks gorgeous against your pale skin and the rope burn takes days to heal unless you speed it along. I like leaving bruises to match.”

“Stop fucking talking about it and do it,” Assa said, leaning forward to give Bull a good view of his ass.

“Such a little brat,” Bull said affectionately with a chuckle. “One day I’m going to gag you, blindfold you and bind you so all you can do is wait to be touched. Maybe find a way to block your hearing as well.”

“Bull, get over here and _fuck_ me!” Assa demanded, smacking the mattress with the flat of his hand. A move that Bull copied, though his palm landed squarely on Assa’s backside, hard enough to leave them both stinging as Assa yelped and moaned. “Again...”

“No,” was Bull’s simple answer as he grabbed Assa’s wrists and pulled them behind his back so he was relying on Bull holding him up. “You can beg but you can’t demand like that, you know that, you greedy little slut. Who’s in charge here?”

“You are,” Assa said shakily, eyeing the rope next to him with anticipation.

“Good boy,” Bull said, knowing that the praise was guaranteed to get a strangled whimper in response - which it did. “I’m going to tie you up and leave you here while I decide what I’m going to do with you. Suggestions?”

“Fuck me? Please? Fuck me, spank me, _ruin_ me, please,” he begged, breath picking up as his need began to build. “Just touch me. Whatever you want.”

Bull hummed as he slowly bound Assa’s forearms together behind his back. “Nice answer. I can do all of that. First though--” Bull spanked him hard suddenly before he could prepare for it and it sent Assa falling onto his front, knees planted in the mattress and leaving his ass up in the air. “I want to taste you.”

Assa was practically shaking already and all Bull had done was tie him up and spank him a little. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation when he felt Bull’s hands wrap around his slim thighs to spread him more.

The deep chuckle from behind him before Bull pressed a kiss to the base of his spine made him look over his shoulder questioningly.

“So desperate, baby, look at you. Stunning,” Bull murmured before he moved a little to drag his rough stubble over Assa’s pale thighs.

Assa gasped at the scratch and arched away from it automatically even as he moaned quietly into the sheets. Bull used his grip to pull Assa back, closer than he had been before he’d pulled away and it only made the scratch that much rougher, that much more deliciously painful.

Tugging at the rope was fruitless, Assa knew, yet it didn’t stop him from pulling at the bindings, struggling against them to try and pull Bull closer. He could set the rope alight with nothing more than a thought and Bull had always made sure that he knew that was alright to do that if he needed to.

There was a sudden slap against his thigh and Assa groaned at it, fingers curling into fists to dig into his palms.

“Stop thinking,” Bull scolded. “Lie like that and focus on now.”

“Maybe if you were doing a better job, I wouldn’t be able to think,” Assa spat, his voice shaky and breathless as the anticipation started to get the better of him and his cock started to strain.

It was clearly the last straw as Bull growled loudly and dove right in, heading mouth first for Assa’s entrance. His raspy qunari tongue dragged over Assa’s hole and the moan that tore out of Assa’s mouth was loud and his gasping breaths were ragged. He didn't even know he was chanting Bull’s name before the qunari grabbed his hair and pulled hard enough to lift his head off the mattress.

“Shut up,” Bull grumbled, the words fanning against Assa’s hole in a way that made him clench. “I want you silent, understand?” Assa nodded, though it pulled at his scalp with how tightly Bull gripped his hair with no intentions of letting go. “Good boy...”

Assa managed to stay quiet as Bull teased his tongue over him but no one was capable of keeping silent when Bull slowly - so fucking _slowly_ \- pushed his tongue inside and curled it before pulling back. The tip of that tongue swirled around Assa’s rim slowly and Assa wanted to curl up and bite something to keep himself quiet but he was trapped by Bull’s hand in his hair. His scalp was already starting to ache with it and without his arms to steady himself, his muscles were working hard.

Bull liked to work slowly, teasing and taunting until his lover was begging. It was a technique that Assa had been intimately familiar with for quite some time and it was something he had a love-hate relationship with. The slow push and pull of that glorious tongue pumping in and out of him was enough to make his toes curl and the slight scratch of Bull’s beard over the most sensitive skin on his body made him shudder with desire, but there was no rushing Bull. Even now as the qunari working on loosening Assa up around his tongue, he set his own pace and nothing Assa could possibly do would rush that. Everything Bull did was incredibly calculated and it made Assa want to cry. In frustration, in arousal, in need, any and all of them, he just needed _more_.

Slowly, Bull’s hand loosened in his hair until it released him completely and Assa sobbed quietly as the feeling returned to his scalp in a wave of beautiful agony. The hand instead gripped his ass and spread him as wide as he could go so Bull could see all of him.

Assa flushed pink and buried his face in the sheets when he could feel his hole clenching around nothing, the thing fucking _winking_ at Bull in a way that made the qunari laugh softly.

“Look at this tight little thing. Even it’s desperate to be filled. Suppose it would have to be, with how much of a whore you are. Wonder how many people have used this filthy hole of yours.”

Since Assa had arrived in Skyhold? Lots. Bull knew as much; Assa often told him all about his latest tryst while Bull fucked him. Sometimes the evidence was still there when Assa showed up at Bull’s door.

“Sometimes I like to look at this little fuck-hole of yours, just sit here and look”, Bull continued, the flat of his thumb pressing against his entrance and forcing him open around it. The feeling made Assa choke on his next breath and he groaned into the sheets but it was gone in a moment. “It’s so small, I wonder how my cock even fits in there, but it does, so perfectly. Just so stretched open by now that I could probably just… push right in.”

Two fingers pushed into him with no slick except the spit Bull had left behind and no preparation except what his tongue had done and _fuck_ it hurt, it burned, made his hips jerk away from the contact even as Assa moaned at the touch, the pain. Bull’s fingers were so big that two of them were practically the size of a human cock. Assa knew Bull would never take him without gallons of lube and more than enough prep but the threat of it, the feeling of the burn in his ass, was _hot_ and made him fucking want it.

“Bull--” Assa gasped and got a sudden spank in return, hard against his sensitive, reddened skin and made him clench, drawing another ragged moan out of him.

“I told you to be quiet, _slut_ ,” Bull growled, crooking his fingers to grind them hard into Assa’s prostate mercilessly. Assa clamped his mouth shut against the yell that threatened to break out of him, his nails digging hard into the soft skin of his palms. “That’s it, good boy. Shall I go back to eating you out or shall I sit here and finger you? I think I’ll be kind. What do you want, baby?”

“I--” Assa started, his voice croaking and throat dry. “I want you to fuck my face.”

“Yeah? Shall I have you on your knees for me, use your hair to drag you onto my cock and force it down your throat, hm?” Bull asked with a growl in his voice. “How do you want it, baby?”

“O-On my back. Want you to hold me down and just use me. Please?” Assa asked with a crack in his voice.

Bull hummed happily and knelt up a little more before undoing the rope around Assa’s forearms. He manoeuvred Assa onto his back and tied his arms together again, in front of him this time. Assa grinned lazily when Bull lifted his hands to press a kiss to both of his palms, sweaty as they were.

“So beautiful, little one, my baby boy…” Bull purred, a glint in his eye that made Assa laugh a little.

“Is that how we’re playing today, Daddy?” Assa asked with a quiet childish giggle that he knew Bull loved.

Sure enough, Bull grinned as he climbed off the bed and stood at the foot of it, stroking himself slowly. “You want this? I don't know if you've been good enough…”

“Daddy, please…” Assa whined, arching his hips off the bed and rubbing his thighs together. “I'm so hungry for you, Daddy, I need you. I want to taste you, please…”

Bull hummed thoughtfully and Assa had to fight the grin that wanted to crawl onto his face. He knew he'd get what he wanted because it was what Bull wanted too, and they both knew Assa was good at manipulating Bull.

“I suppose I'd best give you what you want before you start whining… Don't need a tantrum, do we?” Bull said, grabbing Assa’s hair in his fist and pulling him to the edge of the bed, tearing a cry of pain and surprise out of Assa even as his cock jerked, leaking over his belly steadily. “Aw, did that hurt?” Bull cooed mockingly. “Thought a little slut like you would enjoy it. Open your mouth, boy.”

Assa let his eyes flutter shut as he opened his mouth wide and tipped his head back enough to straighten out his throat for Bull to push right in. Bull’s bed was high, built for him under the Inquisitor’s orders, but still not high enough for this so he rested one knee on the mattress to give him the angle and leverage he needed to rub his cock over Assa’s mouth, smearing the fluid over his lips but pulled away every time Assa tried to open his mouth for him.

Eventually, Assa whined and reached for his own erection, now possible with his hands bound in front of him. It certainly did the trick as Bull growled and grabbed Assa’s jaw and forced his mouth open enough for him to push inside his mouth.

With a choked but happy moan, Assa let his arms drop back onto his chest and sagged into the mattress, relaxing to allow Bull to ease further into his mouth and push right into his throat when he reached it. Assa gagged slightly in surprise but took a deep breath through his nose before relaxing again. His cheeks and jaw already ached with how far Bull’s cock forced his mouth open and he knew that ache would stay for a couple days but he loved it.

“ _Fuck_ , that's good, that's it, baby,” Bull groaned. “I'm going for it now, are you ready? You get my attention if you need air before I give it you, okay? I'll be watching you.”

Instead of nodding, Assa just swallowed around Bull and hummed into his sensitive skin. Bull’s hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed ever so slightly but not enough to drive air out of him. The threat made him shudder though. He drew in a slow breath through his nose and it seemed that was what Bull had been waiting for because then there was pressure and a thick cock pressing into his throat, the noise it caused obscene.

“Oh, shit, baby, I can see how my cock pushes out your pale little throat. You take me so well, fuck… There are whores across the whole of Thedas that could learn from you,” Bull sighed, his thumb brushing down the line of Assa’s throat. “Even when I just lie back and let you play with me… You're so good. So needy and hungry for it, my little baby slut…”

Assa was practically shaking out of his skin. The pleasure, the praise, the feeling, the sounds, it all came together to make his cock dribble and spit onto his stomach, made him so hard that it was starting to hurt. And all of that when Bull drew back to push in again slowly, Assa couldn't help but moan around him, shivering.

“Stay. Still,” Bull growled, tightening his grip around Assa's thrust briefly and it shocked him enough to make him choke. Bull pulled back as Assa started to cough, stroking his cheek as Assa dragged in air. “You okay, baby? Too much?”

It took a few moments for Assa to recover but in the meantime, he shook his head to reassure Bull. “No, I'm okay,” Assa said and he knew they were both surprised by how raw and hoarse his voice was. “Surprised me, that's all. I was distracted.”

“You want to carry on?” Bull asked, grinning down at him.

“Not like this. Can I play with you? I want to make you feel good, Daddy…” Assa mewled, fluttering his eyelashes. His lips were swollen from being stretched around Bull's cock and he licked them, knowing how much he enjoyed seeing it.

“How could I say no to that pretty little face?” Bull grinned. “You want your hands free?”

“No,” Assa said with a shake of his head. “I want to see if I can just use my mouth.”

Bull laughed softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Assa grinned up at Bull as he wriggled around and slid off the bed to shuffle between Bull’s knees.

“Hang on,” Bull said, leaning back to grab one of the pillows and dropping it on the floor for Assa to kneel on. “There you go, baby, get comfortable and do what you want.”

Assa leaned in with the tip of his tongue and traced up the underside of Bull's cock to the tip of it. He looked up at Bull through his eyelashes and wrapped his lips around the fat head of him. Bull groaned softly and pushed his hand into Assa’s hair, twirling the curls around his fingers.

Suckling softly at him, Assa let his eyes close. He loved this, the slow pleasure that he could coax out of Bull. He would happily sit here for hours with Bull’s cock in his mouth, sucking and licking and even just holding the heavy weight of it on his tongue.

“I wish I could get a painting of you like that, so fucking happy with your mouth full of dick,” Bull sighed, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “So beautiful.”

Assa looked up at him briefly and sank a little further down onto him, swallowing around him before he pulled off and buried his face in the crease of Bull's thigh. He took a deep breath and made a soft noise before he moved to suck at Bull's balls, curling his tongue over the skin.

Bull's hand in his hair tightened and pulled him up. Assa didn't fight and only moaned softly when Bull kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Assa jumped in surprise when Bull's hands lifted him from the floor and into the qunari’s lap.

“I need you,” Bull murmured against his lips and Assa could only nod in response.

Laying slowly on his back, Bull took Assa with him until Assa had to rest his forearms on Bull's chest for support. Bull didn't seem to care and reached over for the oil without hesitation, dribbling it over his fingers to push two into Assa. Assa gasped against Bull’s mouth and drew in a shaky breath.

“Bull--” Assa gasped. “I need-- Please? Spank me?”

Bull growled softly and did as he was asked, bringing a hand down hard on Assa’s backside. Assa cried out against Bull's throat and sobbed softly, pushing back against Bull’s fingers. Bull smacked him again before he reached further and grabbed hold of Assa's balls again. The air caught in his throat until it rushed out of him when Bull tightened his grip.

“You do like that, don't you?”

“Y-Yeah,” Assa whispered. “Again? Please?”

Bull chuckled against his hair and squeezed tightly, twisting until Assa shouted and sobbed against him, moaning pathetically into Bull’s skin.

“No more, I can’t--” Assa tried, whining. His voice was still so hoarse and only getting worse. “Fuck me, please...”

With a slight hum, Bull let go of Assa’s balls and grabbed his sore cheek, pulling it apart from the other to allow him to push a third finger into him. The oil made every movement slick and every noise vulgar; the squelching as Bull slowly fingered Assa open was maddening.

“You want it to hurt, baby?” Bull purred, spreading his fingers wide to make Assa’s hole burn in the best way.

“ _Yes_ ,” Assa breathed, eyes glazed.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please hurt me,” he whispered, the whole world shrinking to just the two of them.

Nodding, Bull set about stretching Assa enough to fit three fingers comfortably. It would be enough not to destroy him but not enough for it not to hurt like hell and Assa couldn’t wait. He wanted to come out of this unable to walk, unable to talk and shaking with the force of his orgasm.

When Assa could take three of Bull’s fingers easily, Bull rolled them over so Assa was underneath him. Assa’s breathing had become ragged little hiccups of air and his body ached with need. He needed Bull. He needed him. It had long surpassed _want_ and now it was an actual need that made Assa feel like he would die if it weren't sated.

“I want to see you when you come,” Bull said as he pulled his fingers free and Assa gasped at the pop. He felt so dreadfully empty even though he knew something much better was coming; something he could feel pressed against his thigh.

“Please,” Assa whispered again, his bound hands resting on his own chest.

“Relax, baby boy,” Bull reassured, pulling his legs over his wide hips.

Assa had to force himself to stay still as he felt Bull reach between them to guide his cock to Assa’s still-tight entrance. The feeling of the blunt head pressing against him made him gasp in desire and then Bull started to push forward and _fuck_.

Assa practically screamed at the feeling. The agony of it was so sweet and there was no pleasure except that which the pain brought, even as Bull forced himself inside and seated himself fully. The burn was almost too much and he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing, tears welling in his eyes.

Bull didn’t wait for long, drawing back and pushing in slowly. Assa’s body jolted every time the thick head of that cock dragged over his prostate. The pain was almost too much and Assa loved it. It didn’t have to make his cock leak for him to adore the feeling.

The pain eased steadily until all that remained was that delicious burn and the pleasure of having Bull’s cock inside him.

“Bull...” Assa breathed, writhing underneath him.

“Stay still. Let me use you. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you come,” Bull growled.

Assa whined at the thought even though he knew Bull would never deny him an orgasm unless he’d asked him to. The simple threat of it was enough for Assa to go as still and relaxed as he could. With a groan, Bull grabbed Assa’s ankles and pressed them to the mattress above his head with how flexible Assa was. The new angle allowed Bull so much deeper that Assa couldn’t help but throw his head back, moaning desperately.

“If you’re going to use me, fucking _use_ me,” Assa said with as much of a growl as he could muster.

Bull grinned widely and let loose. Every thrust was a rapid, hard stab that ripped the air from Assa’s lungs, going limp under Bull as the qunari did as he was told and used - _abused_ \- him. The small part of Assa that was still sensible saw his own cock hanging above him and knew that when he came, it would be all over his own face. But that didn’t matter. It was just details.

Now, Bull was pounding into him madly and Assa was focusing everything he had on not coming until he was told. Bull’s breathing was ragged and desperate, sweat forming on his skin.

“Come for me when you’re ready, baby boy,” Bull grunted, gritting his teeth.

The permission was all he needed and Assa came with a sweet cry, his own seed landing in his mouth, on his cheeks and over his throat. Every jerk of his cock was like another orgasm, it was so powerful. He wondered what he looked like but when Bull groaned and crushed their lips together as he grunted again and came, he knew it was good.

Bull’s hips jerked slightly with each wave of his peak as he spilled into Assa and kissed him hard. It felt like ages past as the world became fuzzy and soft around them. Assa grinned crookedly when Bull pulled back from him and started to carefully pull out of him.

With his legs fallen to the sides, face covered in his own come, Bull’s come dripping out of his hole, arms rubbed raw and still bound, and skin red with earlier spankings, Assa could only imagine what a sight he made. But Bull’s grin and gentle kiss took the thoughts away and he drifted off as Bull started to untie him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Will probably write more of this lil slut because I love him. Maybe him and Dorian getting it on in the library...


End file.
